


Dreadful Sorry, Clementine

by TacoLovesZombie



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Character Development, Character Study, Ericson's Boarding School For Troubled Youth, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Leader Violet, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoLovesZombie/pseuds/TacoLovesZombie
Summary: The kids at Ericson's thought they were prepared for when Lilly and her people would come for them, but they weren't. When the devastating attack leaves Clementine and AJ dead and others taken, Violet, Louis, and Tenn (with Rosie!) are forced to abandon the boarding school and start over. But, will they be able to overcome the troubles ahead of them within themselves and the apocalyptic world? Will they be able to find peace within themselves and make up for their guilt and failure? Or will they lose themselves and/or die trying?





	Dreadful Sorry, Clementine

This will be updated when necessary.

**CHOICES:**

**Season 1:**

_\- Lee saved Carley over Doug_

_\- Lee helped Kenny kill Larry_

_\- Lee abandoned Lilly on the side of the road_

**Season 2:**

_\- Clementine let Kenny kill Jane_

_\- Clementine left Wellington with Kenny_

**Season 4:**

_\- Clementine didn't attack Tenn when they first met_

_\- Clementine attacked Abel rather than giving him food_

_\- Clementine bonded with Rosie_

_\- Clementine and AJ went fishing with Violet and Brody_

_\- Clementine allowed Tenn to draw her and AJ_

_\- Clementine appealed to Violet for help against Marlon_

_\- Clementine told AJ to keep his gun_

_\- Clementine told Violet and Louis to run from Lilly and Abel_

_\- Clementine spent time stargazing with Violet and confessed her feelings for her_

This story will be told through the POVs of Violet, Louis, and Tenn, though we may see other POVs in the future. The protagonists of this story will always be Violet, Louis, and Tenn, however.


End file.
